1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer software and hardware. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to, but are not explicitly limited to, a method and system for creating and retrieving audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reason people typically make audio, video, pictures or other such media recordings is to capture an event for subsequent playback. Existing technologies provide adequate mechanisms for creating such media recordings; however, existing systems for cataloguing and subsequently retrieving these recordings are cumbersome and lack the flexibility and usability required to achieve useful access to the knowledge contained in the media. Thus there is a need for a simplified solution for recording information (e.g., media) at its source and subsequently retrieving that information.